Indonesian 2
Basics 1 - Friday 17th January 2020 Lesson 1 # Saya mau apel = I want an apple # Saya suka apel = I like apples # Saya makan apel = I eat an apple # Saya makan jeruk = I eat an orange Lesson 2 # Kamu makan apel = You eat an apple #Saya punya apel = I have an apple #Apel itu = That apple #Kamu minum itu = You drink that Lesson 3 # Saya suka merah = I like red # Merah, putih, hitam = Red, white, black # Jeruk dan apel = Oranges and apples # Saya kuat = I am strong # Dia minum, saya makan = He drinks, I eat Intro - Saturday 25th January 2020 Lesson 1 #Apa kabar? = How are you? #Kamu siapa? = Who are you? #Saya Tini = I am Tini #Nama saya Tini = My name is Tini #Saya Andi = I am Andi #Halo = Hello #Halo, nama saya Andi = Hello, my name is Andi Lesson 2 # Kamu dari mana? = Where are you from? # Saya bukan dari Jakarta = I am not from Jakarta # Dia bukan dari Jepang, dia dari Bali = She is not from Japan, she is from Bali # Halo, kamu dari mana? = Hello, where are you from? # Kamu dari Jepang = You are from Japan # Dia dari Jakarta, bukan dari Bali = He is from Jakarta, not from Bali Lesson 3 #Sepuluh = Ten #Dua puluh = Twenty #Berapa umur saya? = How old am I? #Berapa umur kamu? = How old are you? #Umur Tini sepuluh tahun = Tini is ten years old #Umur kamu sepuluh tahun = You are ten years old #Umur Tini dua puluh tahun = Tini is twenty years old Basics 2 Lesson 1 #Aku suka kamu = I like you #Kita makan = We eat #Kamu menulis buku = You write a book #Kamu dan aku = You and I #Dia menulis surat = He writes a letter Lesson 2 # Mereka menulis = They write # Saya menulis ini = I write this # Menu itu = That menu # Saya membaca buku Anda = I read your book # Kamu membaca menu ini = You read this menu # Ini koran anda? = Is this your newspaper? Lesson 3 # Dia kaya = He is rich # Saya punya gaun = I have a dress # Kami menulis = We write # Kalian punya jeruk = You have oranges # Kucing saya besar = My cat is big # Ia menulis surat = She writes a letter Greetings Lesson 1 #Maaf = Sorry #Tidak, kamu suka jeruk = No, you like oranges #Tidak, maaf = No, sorry #Silakan = Please #Terima kasih = Thank you #Ya, jeruk itu = Yes, that orange #Selamat pagi = Good morning Lesson 2 # Selamat pagi, selamat datang = Good morning, welcome # Tidak, selamat jalan = No, goodbye # Tidak, sama-sama = No, you are welcome # Ya, sama-sama = Yes, you are welcome # Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa! = Thank you and see you! Lesson 3 # Selamat tinggal = Goodbye # Waalaikumsalam = Greetings to you, too # Permisi = Excuse me # Permisi, selamat tinggal = Excuse me, goodbye # Selamat siang, selamat datang = Good afternoon, welcome # Assalamualaikum = Greetings # Assalamualaikum, selamat siang = Greetings, good afternoon Lesson 4 # Sampai jumpa lagi = Until we meet again # Salam = Greetings # Selamat sore, terima kasih = Good afternoon, thank you # Tidak, terima kasih banyak = No, thank you very much # Selamat malam = Good evening # Selamat malam, silakan = Good evening, please # Selamat idul fitri = Happy Eid Restaurant Lesson 1 #Kamu mau nasi dengan ayam? = Do you want rice with chicken? #Ini bukan restoran = This is not a restaurant #Mereka mau ayam goreng = They want fried chicken #Ia mau nasi dengan ayam goreng = He wants rice with fried chicken #Saya makan nasi dengan ayam goreng = I eat rice with fried chicken Lesson 2 # Sup daging = Meat soup # Menu minuman = Beverages menu # Saya suka makanan = I like food # Itu minuman mereka = Those are their drinks # Saya pesan ayam goreng = I order a fried chicken # Mereka pesan 10 ayam goreng = They order 10 fried chickens Lesson 3 # Jus jeruk = Orange juice # Saya mau minum jus stroberi = I want to drink strawberry juice # Saya pesan nasi dengan tahu goreng = I order rice with fried tofu # Tempe goreng = Fried tempe # Kami makan tomat = We eat tomatoes Lesson 4 # Aku suka minum teh = I like to drink tea # Saya mau pesan sarapan = I want to order breakfast # Saya makan sarapan saya = I eat my breakfast # Ini enak! = This is delicious! # Saya suka minuman manis = I like sweet drinks Lesson 5 # Roti ini enak = This bread is delicious # Saya suka gula = I like sugar # Mereka tidak suka kacang = They do not like peanuts # Dia suka merica = He likes pepper Lesson 6 # Es teh = Iced tea # Berapa harga sarapan ini? = How much does this breakfast cost? # Saya makan sup panas = I eat hot soup # Mereka minta teh manis = They ask for sweetened tea # Saya mau bayar = I want to pay # Sambal dan kecap = Sambal and soy sauce # Saya mau membayar = I want to pay Places 1 Lesson 1 #Kami membaca dan menulis di sekolah = We read and write at school #Kucing itu makan di dapur = That cat eats in the kitchen #Dia ada di rumah = She is at home #Dari sini = From here #Saya makan di sini = I eat here Lesson 2 # Kami makan di hotel = We eat at the hotel # Di sana! = There # Saya suka pasar = I like markets # Mereka pergi ke sekolah = They go to school # Pasar, hotel, gedung = Market, hotel, building # Dia pergi ke hotel = She goes to a hotel # Gedung ini ada di sana = This building is there Lesson 3 # Dari toilet ke toilet = From toilet to toilet # Dari sini ke situ = From here to there # Dari toko ke bank = From the shop to the bank # Di situ ada bank = There is a bank over there # Tini pulang dari bank = Tini returns from the bank # Ia pulang dari sekolah = She goes home from school Base Verbs Lesson 1 #Saya datang = I come #Dia tidak setuju = She does not agree #Dia muncul dari dapur = She appears from the kitchen #Mereka duduk dan pergi = They sit and leave #Mereka duduk = They sit #Saya setuju = I agree Lesson 2 # Saya keluar! = I go out! # Saya masuk = I enter #